White Day Just For You
by Sadistic Empress
Summary: Dedicated for the White Day... Different one-shots for each chapters...Contains different kinds of stories from my friends' versions...
1. My version

**Disclaimer: Do not own BLEACH. If I do, then Byakuya will be mine…**

**A/N: This is dedicated to White Day and this is my version, so stay back and enjoy…**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
**

"Oi, Ichigo." The said man turned around, facing her, who was in turn, sat up from reading her comic while staring at him.

It was the school holiday and there had been long no signs of hollow. And now, they were busy with their holiday homework, though Rukia was busy with finishing up her comic and would urge him to buy another new comic after she finished reading the last comic.

BONK!

"Ouch! What the heck are you doing, you midget?!" he rubbed the sore spot on his head while sending glares to her.

The girl before him crossed her arms in front of her chest, before saying something that made him even more confused, "So where's my gift?"

"Gift? What gift?" he asked boringly, not very interested with the conversation since he was very tired from doing all of his holiday homework without even stopping.

"My White Day gift!" He could see Rukia began to lose her composure, as her cheeks started to have pink tinges on both of them. Was she blushing?

"Um…sorry but I do not have any money to buy you a gift, so why don't you just ask for Renji to-Ouch!" again, he rub at the _same_ spot on his head before turning to her and stopped, didn't quite expect the reaction from her.

Rukia lowered her bangs as they hid her eyes. "I want it only from you, Ichigo…" she slowly whispered. "But if it was Renji, it will not be the same…" she mumbled to herself however this did not go unnoticed by him.

With those said, there was a silence erupted between them, and it made him could not even breath with the arising tension. He let out a sigh and scratched his head before looking away from her.

"I-I'll give it tomorrow…" after those words left from Ichigo's lips, suddenly he was hugged by the midget before him. This however was not what he had expected.

"So, you have promised me that! I'll be expecting it tomorrow!" she smiled to him before going back to the floor, lying on it and continued reading her comic, as if just now never happened.

Did he just dig his own grave just now? Without him knowing it? Sure, that was what happened just now… and he could not take it back as it was likely, Rukia would *beep* him and *beep* him… he shook his head. He did not even want to think the worst of it as there would be nothing good came out of it.

* * *

**The next day as promised…**

She tapped her foot impatiently and wandered around the room, while glancing towards the clock on his desk. 'Why was he so late today?' It was late in the afternoon and she had nothing left to do except for reading comics in order to pass the time. However, much to her dismay, she had already finished the comic and demanded Ichigo to buy her a new one. And now, since Ichigo was still not back home yet, she could only watch the people outside the window with such a boring expression.

As she was busy watching the people passing by, suddenly her eyelids felt heavier and heavier each seconds. She tried to fight it but to no avail. However, she could not deny that it felt so good when the wind brushed against her face, and this only made her welcoming the sleep to completely overtake her.

* * *

**Rukia's dream…**

She slowly opened her eyes. Quickly she sat up, while observing the unfamiliar scene before her. She did not know what to do as there was nothing around her except for the never-ending green land that seemed to stretch and Sakura trees. She was afraid of getting lost within this world so she decided to wait for a certain someone to find her and bring her back home…

She realized that it was night and looked up on the dark sky to find many scattering stars, illuminating down every object around her so that she could see everything clearly. It was so calm and peaceful that she did not even aware of a dark figure, creeping behind her. However, the luck did not side with the figure and she suddenly turned towards the figure when she heard a twig snapped behind her.

She stepped backwards to see more of the figure but she could not see his face as the light given by the stars did not do well enough for her to see him clearly. But what she did not expected was that the man suddenly stretched out his hand while calling her name.

"Rukia…" the way her name rolled out of his lips made a string in her heart echoed as if her heart recognized the man before her and it made her felt secured rather than being scared of him. Was it because of the hand he extended to her so casually that could assure her safety? Or was it the way he called out her name that stirred a feeling of familiarity inside her?

Without even thinking, she placed her hand onto his and surprised when he pulled her to him and enveloped her in a warm yet firm embrace. His sudden action made her heart thudded loudly in her chest that she could hear it in her ears. Her face flushed when he whispered near her ears the words she had been longing to hear the most…

"Okaeri, Rukia…"

* * *

**Reality…**

Ichigo was irritated by now as the girl before him was still sleeping on his bed and ignorant while he kept calling out her name. He stopped for a while to recharge his energy and took this chance to observe her more closely. With her eyes closed, everyone would be fooled at that innocent face of hers. However, with her eyes opened, yeah, opened just like that-BAM! You get what he meant by now.

"Oh, that was scary," she said, with that sickeningly-sweet tone he hated the most, while pretending to yawn and rubbed her eyes cutely.

Yep, she just punched him out of reflex the moment she snapped open her eyes. The only thing she could remember was that his face was too close to hers and this made her blushed.

Ichigo rubbed the sore spot on his face and surprised when Rukia knelt down before him with gleaming eyes.

"Is that for me?" Ichigo seemed to be more confused than ever before remembering the 'thing' he hid behind him. He slowly pulled out as he observed her reaction, which kept on smiling wider and wider by each seconds.

Rukia could not help but squeal at the 'thing' before her. It was a white rabbit plushie. She snatched it from him and brought it to her chest, enveloping it in her tight embrace.

"It's Chappy! It's Chappy!" she repeated this many times and tightened her embrace each seconds. She then remembered the forgotten man before her and she smiled genuinely to him.

Ichigo's heart skipped a beat and he looked away, hiding a little pink tinge on his cheeks. He did not expect those reactions from Rukia and with only this little gift, could make her this happy.

And he had decided that next time he would invite Rukia to have a picnic under the falling petals of Sakura trees behind the school.

Yeah, definitely!

* * *

**A/N: yeah, definitely Ichigo!!!! And for those who does not know what's the meaning of 'Okaeri', it means 'Welcome back'.  
**

**So I am planning to do one-shot fics next time with my friends' own versions…so, I hope it'll make you enjoy all of their ideas and romantic (?) versions…and the next chapter will be my friends' versions…hope you enjoy and the credits go to them!!!! And as for them, I thank you guys vewy much!!!!! Daisuki, minna!!!!!!!**


	2. Yoshuu's Version

**This is my friend's, Yoshuu's, version…hope you enjoy!!!!**

**A/N: the italics are the lyrics of the song…**

**____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
**

It was White Day. The day when it was the boys' turn to give the girls something in return for the valentine chocolates they got from the girls. And as if it was not enough, the girl students all around the whole Japan would anticipate the gift they were going to get from the boys they liked.

Rukia sighed for the umpteenth time. The girls in her classroom squealed whenever the boys they liked gave something for them. It was still early in the morning, and she had to endure the irritating squeals from the girls. She tapped her foot impatiently, waiting for their homeroom teacher to enter the classroom so that she could end the torture the others unknowingly made to her.

Suddenly the classroom grew silent, as their teacher entered the classroom. At first, it was silence. Until a certain girl squealed _again_ while pointing to the sensitive objects in his hand. (A/N: for your info, I changed their teacher as a man)

It was a rose and a beautifully decorated gift that obviously a chocolate. Rukia could not help but pulling her hair mentally. She looked out of the window so that she would not have to torture her mind again about White Day.

However, she heard everyone, yep, almost everyone gasped and squealed, _again_. She stole a glance towards them but was shocked when her teacher stood before her, smiling at her while holding out the rose and the chocolate to her. She did not expect this. She glanced at the girls, who were glaring daggers at her by now, and the boys, who were mostly groaned as if they lost their chances on hitting her.

"Oh, don't worry, Kuchiki-san. This is not from me. This is from someone who admires you from afar." The man smiled to her and turned away from her before taking their attendances. Rukia observed the two gifts in her hand and could not help but smile when nobody was looking at her.

'Who might it be from?'

* * *

**During break time…**

After this, they would be having Chemistry lesson. She forgot to take her Chemistry textbooks from her locker and dashed towards it down the end of the school corridor. She expertly avoided from bumping other people and felt a bit proud of it.

When she arrived at her locker, without wasting her time, she inserted the locker key and a white note fall down from it. She stopped for a while, tried to register everything into her mind, before kneeling down to take it.

'Dear _Kuchiki Rukia,_

_ How's the chocolate? Do you like both of the gifts? I hope so…if you wanted to know more about me, then meet me at the rooftop at the end of the school period…_

_The one who is always watching over you,_

_KI_'

She read it several times and could memorize everything. KI? Who was this KI person? She wondered for a while before coming out of her daze when she heard the school bell rang. She could not wait to see him later.

* * *

**The end of the school period…**

At the end, Rukia could not fully concentrate on her studies at all. All that was in her mind was the note and their supposed-to-be meeting later. She could feel butterfly in her stomachs as she shakily climbed up the stairs to the rooftop. And she even could not stopped her fingers from shakily twisted the doorknob.

She tried to calm herself down by slowly breathing in and out before she pushed open the door, to find…no one. No sight of him. Her secret admire. The one who gave her both the rose and chocolates. She took several steps forward and looked around her. No sign of him.

Was it only a prank? Were all of these was just a prank? Tears began to well up her eyes and she tried to wipe the tears as to destroy the proof of her heart being hurt. But the tears kept rolling down her cheeks and she let out quiet sobs, felt ashamed of herself that she could not even differ between real and lies.

Suddenly she heard a faint sound behind her and she jerked her head to the sound.

_Can you believe it?_

_That in my dreams, you are a princess that's fallen inside magic?_

_Even though my gestures towards you, are always so hard for me…_

The sound of someone, climbing up the stairs ever so slowly made her gulped.

_However, it's always just a hard promise,_

_That I am going to save you again,_

_No matter what…_

And by now, the man stopped his tracks just in front of the door, before slowly stepped out, allowing the sunlight bathed his figure, and revealing him more.

_I put my two hands together and prayed,_

_For endless courage and wisdom…_

She could only gasp. Everything about him was attractive. (A/N: ehem…) He had a lean figure, taller than her and the most attractive thing about was those unusual bright orange hair and deep brown eyes that could see through the real you. She squirmed under the intense gaze he threw to her.

_Past the magic castle and over the swamps,_

_I see you far away inside darkness' cave…_

Even his singing voice mesmerized her and struck her heart. She did not know how he managed to easily altered her feelings. The man before her started to advance his moves towards her and Rukia could not moved her feet as if it was stayed rooted on the land, giving him the advantages to finally stop right before her.

_Now hold onto my hand._

He now grabbed both her hands and kissed both of them, making Rukia blushed a deep red.

_Can't you feel our bodies rising?_

True to his words, she could feel her face was hot and her body temperature started to increase due to embarrassment.

There was only silence between them before he whispered to her gently, which made her face flushed and even fainted.

"I, Kurosaki Ichigo, love you, Kuchiki Rukia…"

She widened her eyes before both of them smiled to each other. She now understood the word 'KI' meant. It was his name, 'Kurosaki Ichigo'.

She chuckled to herself at her idiocy. All of it did make sense. He was in the next class from hers and they even passed each other but not even once had stopped to talk for a bit. And now she remembered the last Valentine Day…

* * *

**During the last Valentine Day…**

She could not think of another person to give this last chocolate. She had made too many chocolates and regretted it as she spent last night on finishing the chocolates. And after she had passed those chocolates to her classmates, there was only left a bar of chocolate.

She wandered around the school ground and suddenly she stopped, as she saw a man leaning on the wall, tending to his injuries. She hurriedly ran to him, and knelt down beside him, helping him tending his injuries.

The man was too shocked to say anything and only let her do her work efficiently. She was very grateful when remembered that she had a plaster inside her skirt pocket (she always had it in handy), pulled it out and stuck it on the cut on his cheek. The man blushed and turned away from her, which made Rukia giggled.

Suddenly she remembered the last chocolate in her hand, thus gave it to him, while smiling genuinely at him. The man was too stunned and before he could register everything in his mind, the girl before him gone, running away to who-knows-where.

He took his eyes on the chocolate in his hands, before grinning. It was as if they were back in the Cinderella era. Instead of leaving behind a glass slipper, she left behind a nicely wrapped chocolate. He would certainly meet her again no matter what, while looking at the way she had disappeared to.

* * *

**A/N: so that's Yoshuu's version… hehehe…anyone still not satisfied with the ending? Then, we'll leave it to your imagination…and about the lyrics, she got it from the 'Magic Castle' sung by DBSK…and I have to translate it…=_=" so this credits, go to her, instead of me…**

**And as for my friend, sorry that there are so many things I had added and I hoped you will be satisfied with this…*bowed to her 90 degrees* I hope you love this story!**

**And lastly, I'll include the next chapter with my other two friends' versions… so stay tune!!!! *wink-wink* *bowed with Yooshuu***


	3. Reemiclovah's version

**This is Reemiclovah's, my sis's version…hope you enjoy...**

**____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
**

It was the school holiday however they had to continue their role as Shinigamis since Soul Society had not decided on the assigned shinigami and also they had to recover the damages made thanks to Aizen's sudden attack.

In a nearby river, Kuchiki Rukia was standing alone, frowning while looking up above, watching a certain orange-head shinigami 'playing' with a hollow. It had been half an hour and she tapped her foot impatiently while crossing her arms in front of her chest, before she shouted at him.

"What took you so long enough to give a finishing blow, idiot?!" She was way too irritated with his actions and with a sigh, she walked away from there, not interested anymore with the said shinigami's battle.

"Oi, Rukia! Wa-" Ichigo was able to dodge in time as he was distracted with the midget, who just ignored him and kept on walking. A vein popped on his head and with a scream, he _finally_ managed to defeat the hollow. He then looked at the girl and shun-po-ed to her, making him appeared by her side in no time.

"Oi, Rukia, sorry…I-"

"I have to go somewhere…you just proceed on going home immediately, okay…" she cut him off and ran off in the opposite direction, without waiting for his reply. He blinked at the now empty spot and scratched his head.

But he had planned something for Rukia and he grinned mischievously. Yes, he had a really good idea and started to run to prepare the materials he needed in order for 'it' to work out. He was definitely sure that Rukia would be going to love it a lot. And he could not wait for it…

"Finally!" He said it out loud knowing that no one could hear him since there was no one at home except for him. The other members of Kurosaki Family were on a trip to a hot spring thanks to Yuzu's lucky draw, and they left both him and Rukia alone.

He wiped the sweat rolling down the side of his face and glanced at the clock on his desk. It was already nine at night. It was already this late and he became worried for Rukia thus he went out of the house, searching for Rukia.

* * *

**Meanwhile…**

Rukia was just back from Urahara-shoten. At first, she did not know where to go but when a sudden matter crossed her mind, she immediately went to Urahara's. She stayed there till it was nine and Urahara had to shoo her out with a reason; a girl like her should not stay at a man's house. Yeah, she knew that it was such a lame reason moreover she was already hundreds years old and he even perhaps doubled hundreds years old?

Without her realization, she had arrived at Kurosaki Household. She looked up to Ichigo's bedroom window and found it was dark. She was certain that Ichigo was still not home yet so she quickly went up the stairs and switched on the lamp, to find…white roses.

Everywhere was white roses. The desk, bed and even the floor were blanketed with white roses. She stepped into the room and gently touched while smelling the roses. She was too shocked to say anything. She climbed up the bed and covered her body with the blanket. She could not take her eyes off at the sight before her. It was such an amazingly-decorated room.

However, due to her exhaustion, she could not fight the drowsiness that threatened to take over her. She fought it off but the more she tried to fight it, the more it became sleepy.

She slept with such a satisfied smile engraved on her face… it was as if she was in heaven…

* * *

He went home with a defeated sigh. He could not find Rukia everywhere in this town. Maybe she went back to Soul Society. He looked up to the clear bright moon. He shook his head mentally. No, she could not be. No, she would rather not be.

When his home was in sight, he stopped and could not contain his excitement when he saw the bright room from his bedroom window. It was as if telling him that the certain someone he searched already back home, safe and secured in his warm room.

He quickly dashed to his room and slammed open the door to find…her sleeping in his bed, with such contentment on her face. He softened his eyes and went up to her. He stroked her head and caressed her cheeks, while whispering her name gently.

"Rukia…" He pulled the blanket up to her neck before turning away, switching off the lights and closing the door ever so gently as to not wake her up.

* * *

Rukia slowly opened her eyes when the first sunlight ray hit her. She slowly sat up and looked around the room with such an unbelieving look.

"It's not a dream…" She cupped the roses that were within her reach and flinched when the door suddenly slammed open, revealing the last man she wanted to meet.

Their eyes met for a while before he advanced towards her, while carrying a tray of food and a glass of milk. Rukia could smell a delicious aroma wafting from the food and this made her stomach grumbled, making her blushed really hard and looked away.

He tried to stifle the giggle but to no avail and each seconds as he could not control it any longer, he burst out laughing. He then sat beside her on the bed, while placing the tray on her lap. The moment he placed it, she quickly shoved down and gulped down the food.

"So have you read it?" the sudden question made her stopped and looked at him. She sent him a confused look and this made Ichigo snapped.

"Haven't you read it?! You really such a midget!" he stood suddenly and stomped towards the door before taking a glance at her and slammed the door behind him.

Rukia, who was clueless in this early morning, just blinked before everything registered in her mind. "What's his problem?" She looked around, as not to leave any clue behind when her violet eyes stopped at something at his desk.

She put aside the tray and climbed out the bed, reaching to the desk. It was an envelope. She grabbed it, opened it and blushed when she read the only three words on that piece of paper.

'_I Love You'_

All of it did make sense now. She thus dashed to him downstairs and found him, leaning on the sofa while watching a boring program on the television. He seemed to ignore her and she stood before him as to catch his attention.

"Oi, Ichigo…I-I'm sorry…" she looked away, blushing and waiting for his reply. But it had been minutes past and she slowly took a glance at him. He was still ignoring her as if she was invisible. A vein popped on her head and she snapped at him. "Okay, fine! If you're going to ignore me like that, then I'll be going home, bye!"

She stomped out of the house with a huff. In her mind, there were strings of curses for him and him only and she stopped in her tracks. She looked behind her, expecting him to run after her. She waited for several seconds before continuing her tracks.

'He won't come for me! But…' She stopped again, hesitation was shown clearly on her face and she looked behind her again. Waiting for him. Hoping that he would run after her. Expecting that he would not want her to go back again to Soul Society. But all of it seemed to be impossible when she waited for another minutes and tears started to well up her eyes and slowly she turned around, only to bump onto a soft wall.

"You do really expect me to run after you, do you?" She slowly looked up towards the man and found him smirking down at her. She really did want to wipe that silly smirk off his face however her current mind was only focused on him, being there for her.

She immediately hugged him really tightly so that he would not go anywhere. "I love you too…" She breathed out, and there was only silence between them.

"Hn, took you long enough." He let out a satisfactory smile, hugging her back and kept on stroking her head, calming her thundering heart beats.

The two of them just stayed there, savoring the moment to the fullest…

* * *

**A/N: that's it! And the next chapter will be Izumi's version part 1… yeah, part 1, you didn't read it wrong…**


	4. Izumi's version part 1

**This is Izumi's version (part 1)…enjoy!**

**____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
**

"_Sorry but I want to end up our relationship, Rukia." He coldly stated and walked away from there, leaving her dumbfounded in the middle of the crowded street, with people staring at them._

_The girl shakily tried to control herself from shedding her tears, thus embarrassing herself. With her bangs hid her eyes, she ran away from the place, with tears rolling down her cheeks._

_Oh, he was going to pay for all of this. She had entrusted all of her heart to him but in the end, he disappointed her._

_All of this would not happen if she had listened Ichigo's advice._

_All of this would not happen if she was aware of the sudden change in his actions towards her a few weeks ago._

_She stopped at an empty street and let out loud sobs, completely ignoring her surroundings. Tears quickly ran down her cheeks as she let out a scream of agony, telling the world that her heart was shattered to pieces and could never be mended again._

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
_

"Oi, are you okay?" Ichigo questioned her, while munching the bun hungrily. He was pretty concerned with the girl before him, who was busy listing down – he glanced at the paper - revenges that she would tried on her ex-boyfriend, Kaien. He shook his head as he licked off the crumbs on his fingers.

They were in a restaurant, though it was a bit secluded from the public; however it was much more popular among the high school students around that area since it had a very fast service and delicious meals with cheaper price.

He shook his head and excused himself from the busy girl as he dashed to the toilet. Rukia just nodded her head, ignoring him as she was too fully concentrated on her hands.

She wanted revenge. To make him regret of ever breaking up with her and two-timing her. She wanted him to suffer just like she had. She remembered the event that day and tears began to well up her eyes, blurring her vision for a moment.

However, suddenly a finger wiped the tear and brought it to his lips, licking it off. It was Ichigo. She blushed at his unexpected action.

Kurosaki Ichigo was her best friend and he was always there for her whenever or wherever she needed him. It was as if he was her guardian angel (A/N: Wow, it's too familiar!)

"Oi, woman. Don't shed anymore tear for that useless man. There's no point in doing so," he muttered while looking around them. He then moved closer to her and whispered audibly, "Do you want me to do him? Do you really want him to suffer more than you did?" By now, his eyes glinted dangerously which scared her since she had never seen him being like that around her.

Suddenly, a shadow loomed over them and they snapped to the figure. It was the waitress, carrying a tray of meal. She looked at him and suddenly stood while pointing her finger directly on the waitress' face.

"You!!!!" The waitress could only let out a deep sigh. It was Kaien. 'What the heck is he doing here, with this outfit?' She observed him from top to bottom and tried to stifle a giggle. However this did not go unnoticed by him, as he suddenly snapped at her.

"What does a girl, that recently being dumped by a guy, doing here?" He said it out loud, attracting attention of the customers from the other tables.

A pain stabbed in her heart as he so casually said it. She tried to control herself from bursting out her tears before him. She did not want to embarrass herself again in front of him.

He sneered at her reaction, as she tried to control her composure. "And now, you're with a guy…" He glanced at Ichigo, smirking at him before advancing towards him. "You should better choose other girls aside from her. I tell you, she's-"

BAM! Kaien sprawled on the floor, trying to wipe his bleeding nose. It had been too fast for her to see the entire incident. Ichigo had just punched him directly in his face. In the inside, she felt really thankful to Ichigo. Ichigo then grabbed her hand, pulling her out of the restaurant.

The whole journey was filled with an awkward silence. She was still thinking back the incident occurred just now. She could hardly believe that Ichigo had the guts to punch Kaien. And instead of being angry at him, she felt relieved with his actions.

"Hey, the deal is still on…" He stopped, looking at her and smiled gently at her. She then remembered the 'deal' they had back in the restaurant.

_Do you want me to do him? Do you really want him to suffer more than you did?_

Her eyes began to blur as the tears again started to well up her eyes. She felt like an idiot. But she could not deny but it felt so comfortable, showing him her tears. And she had decided… "Yes." With that said, they shook hands and the deal began…

* * *

**The next day, the White Day…**

As she arrived at the school ground, she could feel everyone was looking at her with a concerned look. And she could tell that they had known about Kaien dumping her and chose other girl over her. She let out a deep sigh and even more surprised when she stepped inside her classroom.

Everybody seemed to be looking at her and whispered among themselves. She sat at her usual seat; by the window, and suddenly felt a sore pain on her back. She turned to the _brave_ person and smiled at him when she realized it was Ichigo.

Ichigo had just slapped her back and took a seat beside her. "Don't worry; I had done everything I can…" he smirked at her, while glancing at the groups of people, whispering while pointing towards them. "I told them or in other words, spread rumors, that Kaien really such a bad-ass playboy and I had stuck several photographs of him, being on dates with different girls each day on the notice-board just in front of the school building. People will surely be shocked and can't believe that their innocent yet nice idol is really such a jerk, especially his current _girlfriend_."

Wow. Another side of Ichigo she had not known of. She could feel that he was amused by this little game of his and could only watch from the sidelines. She looked out of the window just in time to see an unexpected event.

* * *

"I hate you! We are so DONE!" Miyako, Kaien's current girlfriend, slapped him hard on the face before running away to who-knows-where. He froze for a moment, before pulling out a nicely-decorated gift. He gripped it tightly and walked to a nearby furnace, opened it and shoved it in. He then slammed the door closed before walking away with such a defeated look.

And as he passed many girls on the school corridor, he tried to smile at them but received glares from them in return. He did not know why they did such a thing and let out a desperate sigh.

Perhaps he really deserved it.

* * *

Rukia dashed out of the classroom with Ichigo on tail. They arrived at the said furnace and when Rukia was about to slip her hand into it, Ichigo stopped her. He threw her an understanding look and quickly slipped his hand inside.

He quickly searched for the certain item before it melted and got it after a while. He pulled out his arm and gave Rukia the gift. Rukia blinked at the gift and softened her eyes.

"He really does love her, na, Ichigo?" Rukia's grip on the gift tightened and looked up at him, now knew what she had to do.

She had to make things right between them…

* * *

"_Arigatou na, Rukia…" _

That was the last words Kaien said to her, after her hard work, trying to make things right and told the truth to both of them. However, what she did not expected was that she was forgiven easily by Miyako.

Currently she was lying on the green field beside the river, while observing the orange sky above as the sun began to set. It was much more calming with everything gone back to normal and she had nothing to worry about anymore. And she even had forgotten about the day she was dumped by Kaien.

Suddenly there was something being thrown at her and landed directly on her face. She took it and observed more carefully as the view became clearer and clearer each seconds. It was a gift. But from who?

"I'm here, fool…" She turned to her side and there he was, smirking down at her. "It's the White Day gift for you."

Rukia became quiet before looking up at him again. "Do you like me?" She was blushing really hard and looked away from him, unable to meet his eyes.

Bonk! There was a sudden pain shot on her head. "Ouch! That's hurt, you idi-" Suddenly she was in his arms, his warm embrace.

"Hn, you sure are slow, midget…" He grinned at her.

* * *

**A/N: That's it. For the part 1 only… *sigh* got to go to sleep…so tired today…had so many activities today…and the next chapter will be the final chapter, Izumi's version part 2…**


	5. Izumi's version part 2

**This is the part two of her version…enjoy…**

* * *

"What is he doing here?" A raven-haired girl whispered to herself, hiding herself behind a lamp post.

Kuchiki Rukia was currently observed *cough* stalking *cough* the boy she had a crush on, Kaien, who had his back turned to her while doing who-knows-what. She tried to look more closely, curiosity kicked in her mind. She wanted to ensure that nobody was watching her and looked around her, only to find a man blinking confusedly at her. She gasped and cursed herself for being caught by a nerd.

He was Kurosaki Ichigo. With his glasses, ruffled orange hair, and super neatly school uniform, he stood frozen there quietly, just staring at her. She sweat-dropped, not knowing what to say to the other party. Suddenly the man grinned as realization finally hit him. The girl before him was stalking some other guy.

"Are you trying to threaten me with this?" Rukia questioned him. As his grin became wider and wider, she continued, "Oh, no you don't. You won't be able to do that, trust me." She chirped, quite happy when his grin faltered.

But the man was fired up in a sudden and then moved past her, towards the guy she was stalking on. Rukia quickly pulled him and rummaged through her bag, pulling out a thick book before showing him a familiar photo.

By now Ichigo's face became red of embarrassment and tried to snatch the picture away but to no avail. "So, how about it? Do you like it?" She smirked in victory. And she was very grateful that the random picture she took finally came in handy.

It was a picture of him; with his little sisters playing dolls. It was really embarrassing for him and tried to snatch it away but again, she overpowered him.

"You're playing dirty!" She laughed at his one-sided accusation.

"Not really. Moreover you're the one who threatened me in the first place!" She defended herself, as both of their voices became louder and louder.

"T-That's not true!" He stammered and continued, "I saw you were stalk-"

"Who's stalking who?" suddenly a voice boomed behind them making them snapped their heads at the same time at the owner of the voice.

It was Kaien, with a confused look then smiled at them, which made her melt even more while Ichigo looked away, cursing the man under his breath.

"Oh, it's just that we saw a cat stalked its prey, right?" She nudged the man beside her with a fake smile.

"Not really, if the prey was Kaien…" Ichigo whispered inaudibly, glancing at Kaien.

"Oh, is that so? Then, I'm going home now, bye…" Kaien walked away from there, while waving at both of them before disappearing around the corner of the street.

"Let's compete!" Rukia suddenly claimed, making Ichigo looked at her. Rukia glanced at him and calmly said, "The loser shall be the slave of the winner for a month…" With this, she smirked at him, confident that she would be the winner.

Both of them shook their hands as they agreed on the said deal. And the game began…

*****SE*****

**The next day…**

**Game 1: Walking in the opposite sex's changing room and stayed there for about 10 minutes.**

**Ichigo**

Ichigo gulped in front of the female's changing room and now felt regret on making the deal without ever thinking of the consequences. He could hear girls talking and laughing in the next door and this made him so difficult to step in.

However, thinking of the deal, he then gathered up his courage before twisting the doorknob and slipped inside the room.

**Result: Failed; being hit with brooms and was kicked out of the room with distorted face.**

**Rukia**

Rukia stepped inside the boy's changing room with somewhat calm demeanor. She even smiled without being disturbed with the fact that there were many topless boys. She was so confident that she would be the winner and chuckled evilly for poor Ichigo.

**Result: Success, the boys could not bear with Rukia staring at them and got out of the room.**

**Marks: Rukia 1, Ichigo 0**

*****SE*****

**Game 2: Flirt the opposite sex…**

**Rukia**

Rukia tried her hardest to put on make ups but she just clueless. She just did not know how to do it because she was living with her brother-in-law and since she had no other siblings to teach her to, and she was too embarrassed to even ask for help to her friends, she applied it with her own way.

**Result: Failed, the boys were all ran away from her, assuming that she was some insane girl since she applied a heavy thick make up.**

**Ichigo**

Ichigo wore his school uniform neater than before and with his glasses more shiny than before, making him dazzling in other girls' eyes.

**Result: Failed, the girls casted him a disgusting look, and some of them even avoided from ever walking in the same way as him.**

**Marks: Rukia 0, Ichigo 0.**

*****SE*****

**Final Game: Who was the first one to fall in love with the other party?**

**Ichigo**

Ichigo concerned with the marks he got and being a slave was the last thing he ever wanted to happen. He would not repeat the same mistake again, so he asked his sisters on how to change him. And with the help from both of his sisters, he finally regained his confident and smirked before the mirror, could not wait with the responds he was going to get from all the girls in the school. He turned around again, his confident rose up while his smirk getting wider before he went to school.

He was very sure that those girls would throw themselves in his way. Perhaps including _her_.

**Rukia**

She turned around in front of the mirror, trying to make her appearance more appealing. She already asked one of her friends, Matsumoto, who was pretty popular with boys flocking around her. Actually she was forced to say all of this to her and explained everything to her. And thanks to her help and guidance, she could not believe that the girl before her was really her. The new her. This time, she would give her all to this final game. And she would not fall for _him_ since the guy she really liked was Kaien.

And talking about Kaien, she had not heard any news from him nor saw him again since she was too focused on winning this game.

*****SE*****

**At school…**

"Kya! Who is that hot guy?!! Kya, I'm melting right now!!!!"

"No, don't melt, if you melted then you'll never see him again!"

"Argh, I'm going to faint…"

"Wow, I'm going to hit on him later, hope he will go out with me!"

Ichigo kept his cool demeanor however in his mind, he was smirking and proud with his new appearance. Yes, he had changed his boring look to a cool yet hot man. Instead of wearing glasses, he used brown contact lens. Instead of ruffling orange hair, he did his hair into spiky. And instead of neatly school uniform, he loosened his tie and undid the top two buttons, showing his undershirt (?)

He tried to test his charm. He glanced at one of the groups of girls, and all of them fainted in happiness.

Girls fainted, check. And now he made his way to his classroom, with everyone stepped aside, making the way before him clear as if he was a prince.

*****SE*****

Rukia, with her skirt shorter than before, and with unbuttoned the top two buttons of her shirt; she looked more appealing and sexy. The man started to flock around her and she casted them a sexy look, which struck them, making them fainted.

Though, she did not wear any make-up however she looked mature. When she stepped inside the classroom, she could not help but wonder the noises and squealing of groups of girls around a certain desk.

It could not be _him_, right?

She walked closer to them, until she was facing _him_. Kurosaki Ichigo. The man who used to be a nerd and here he was, changed into a hot guy. She could not help but blushed when he glanced at her while smirking at her.

He then stood before advancing towards her, making her stepped backwards until he enclosed her in between him and the desk. He whispered to her, "Do you like what you see?" He smirked sexily which made her blushing harder before she looked away.

"N-Not really. In fact, you're no match with Kaien…" She pressed her words so that he could move away from her and left her alone. However, she did not expect his next action.

Suddenly out of nowhere, his finger brushed against her chin before tilting up her head, making her looked at him directly. She could not look away from him and tried to push him away but to no avail. He moved closer until it was an inch away from her lips. Rukia was very much aware of this and somewhat closed her eyes tightly. Instead of closing the little distance between them, he changed his direction and whispered into her ears.

"Then if I was no match with him, why are you allowing me to do this kind of thing?" Those words made her snapped open her eyes and realized that he had moved away from her. Did he just tease her?

She ran to him and gripped his arm, making him fall backwards but managed to hold on the desk nearby as if his life was at stake. However both of them heard something fall on the floor and blinked at the object.

It was a small box of chocolate. She jerked her head to her and saw him looking away from her, unable to meet her eyes. And by now, they were aware of their surroundings as many girls squealed at the chocolate and before they could touch it, it was gone and both Rukia and Ichigo disappeared like thin air. They glanced at each other before running in random ways, searching for both of them.

*****SE*****

**At the rooftop…**

"You like me?" She asked him, feeling butterflies in her stomach. He sighed before nodded. They looked away from each other, avoiding each other's gaze. When both of them at the same time, had their eyes met, they burst out laughing. Ichigo then placed his hand on top of hers, tightening his hold at the same time.

They were sure an idiot couple...

**Result: Failed, both of them fall in love at the same time…**

* * *

**A/N: Now, that's the final chapter…*sigh* finally… and now I have to update my other stories… oh, before I go, here's the short continuation of this story…**

* * *

**After some time…**

"Oi, Ichigo…I win this game, so when are you going to start being my slave?" Rukia, who had her head leaned on his shoulder, looked up at him.

Ichigo flinched before replying, "I don't have to be your slave…I will do everything for you even if it costs my life…" He stroked her head and both of them gazed at the blue sky…

*sigh* again, the idiotic couple…


End file.
